As a compound having leukotriene D4 antagonistic action similarly in the present invention and having a structure similar to the compound of the present invention, there has been known, for example, a compound disclosed in WO94/19345, and as a compound having a structure partially similar to the same, there have been known 5-[3-[3-(2-quinolinylmethoxy)phenoxy]propyl]-1H-tetrazole (RG7152; J. Med. Chem., 33, 1186 (1990)), 5-[[2-[[4-(2-quinolinylmethoxy)phenoxy]methyl]phenyl]methyl]-1H-tetrazole (RG12525; J. Med. Chem., 33, 1194 (1990)), and a compound disclosed in WO95/18107.
In the present invention, as a result of research for long years about syntheses of compounds having potent leukotriene D4 antagonistic action, as well as having antagonistic actions to leukotriene C4 and leukotriene E4 and their pharmaceutical effects, the inventors have found that novel dibenzocycloheptene compounds have excellent leukotriene D4 antagonistic action, as well as having leukotriene C4 and leukotriene E4 antagonistic action with good balance, and have high safety, excellent oral absorbability and durability of the action to accomplish the present invention.